Madness came to Remnant
by Dark3rdEye
Summary: Ruby is a cultist, Yang hates doors, Blake now sees everything as fishy and Weiss stopped caring and that's just team RWBY, poor JNPR we knew you well. Madness swallowed everything as the God of Weapon rises and his faithful righthand Reaper and his Guardian take over Beacon, or was it Vale, whole Remnant! Who knows! I don't. Rated T for now, may become M, please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Pyrrha was walking worriedly up and and down before the door where Jaune had vanished two weeks ago, after another quarrel with team CRDL their leader had once again become depressed until _something_ that Nora had said made him thoughtful and ten minutes later he locked himself in the broom closet near their room.

„You should calm down Pyrrha.", Ren said in his normal voice, it was kind of eerie for her how never seemed to loose his composure.

„But he is already in there for two weeks!", she nearly screamed, worry and fear filling her voice. „He didn't even come out to eat or drink! Let alone go to the toilet."

The last part was muttered in incomprehension and complete befuddlement.

„How do we even know if he is still alive!", she exclaimed with even more vigor after a few seconds.

„If he was dead we wouldn't hear him cursing every five minutes, silly.", Nora happily said as she skipped into the hallway, balancing a giant platter full of pancakes with syrup in her hands, it had to weight more than she did.

Letting herself fall down on the floor and sitting down with crossed legs Nora then began to devour the treat with gusto, Ren just looked disapproving at her meal. Demonstrative he downed one of his veggie-smoothies that he took… from somewhere, making Nora unconsciously frown in disgust.

And Pyrrha, Pyrrha just starred helplessly at her teammates apparent lack of concern for their leader.

„How can you be so calm?", she asked more herself than anyone.

She may have wanted to say more and maybe a bit more loudly, say 200 decibel, when suddenly…

„Hey! JNPR how are you?", a voice called brightly.

Yang Xiao Long, member of team RWBY, overall enthusiast for fun and bombshell of a woman having returned from their two week mission to Ozpin-knows-where to which they had left just shortly before Jaune had vanished behind these blasted doors.

She wasn't affected by the insanity.

Gears began to turn in Pyrrhas head, plans were formed, calculated and lightbulbs were lit and the energy consumption of Vale skyrocketed.

„Yang! Long time no see!", she called with a clear fake tone of happiness and a forced smile on her face as she laid an arm around her shoulders. „Can you help me?"

„Eh, sure?", Yang said a bit unnerved by her fake smile, the twitching eye and the slight insane giggle Pyrrha gave off.

„Perfect!", the crazed red-head exclaimed before pushing the blonde before the plain wooden door that laid between her and Jaune Arc. „Hit it."

„Ok…?", Yang said and lightly hit the door making Pyrrha frown at her, startling Yang as she was now directly in front of her face only millimeters away from her nose.

„You should have shattered it into thousand pieces.", Pyrrha said in a level voice. „Why didn't you?"

„Okay, what's going on here?", Yang now shouted, arms throwing into the air as flames danced around her.

„Jaune has barricaded himself behind that door and Pyrrha went mad with worry.", Ren calmly explained, flipping a page in his book, where does he keep his things?

Yang blinked at that, trying to say something failing that she tried again.

„Okay, but couldn't she have done that herself then?", she asked him now confused. „Also do you know what Jaune said to Ruby? She was completely horrified when she went with us on the mission."

„The door is apparently indestructible, no idea how Jaune did that.", Ren just shrugged and went back to his book, apparently ignoring her second question.

„Sooo… you're indestructible, are you?", she now said to the door, clearly smelling a challenge. „Well, we will see that, won't we?"

* * *

„…and she just vanished!", Weiss exclaimed angrily, Blake rubbed her ears, both her human and cat ears, from the volume.

„What could have been so important that she would just up and go without telling us first!", Weiss continued to rant about their missing teammate.

Ruby had the moment the airship touched the ground raced towards the nearest settlement.

Why she had done that nobody knew but she had been a bit twitchy over the whole mission and the last few minutes of the flight she had more or less vibrated on her seat.

Blake didn't say anything, in fact she didn't even hear her anymore, earplugs for the win, yay!

Also she was long since far away from the white-haired girl, her way towards the canteen clearly planned ahead.

It was Tuna-Tuesday.

* * *

„WHY! WON'T! YOU! BREAK!", Yang screamed as she had started to jackhammer the door with burning fists, literally. Actually her whole body was enveloped in fire, the temperature in whole Beacon had already risen far above 40°C in the shadows, the meteorologists already started to wonder about the low pressure area, and the ground beneath her was bubbling as it had melted a considerable time ago.

Nora had started roasting marshmallows at the outer sphere of the heat and had been soon joined by Ren and a few other students of Beacon who weren't important enough to have names of their own, quite a cruel fate.

Pyrrha had started to cheer her on, where she had gotten those pompoms was anyones guess.

„Go Yang go!", she called as she performed a few acrobatic tricks, no idea what they are called but they looked painful for anyone without abnormal flexibility.

„Why is she hating the door actually?", one guy asked.

„No idea but I won't complain, I love marshmallows.", another guy shrugged before licking his lips in anticipation for the sugary treat.

„Yay! Marshmallow-buddies!", Nora called happily and hugged the nameless student, he didn't complain against the contact with her, if that was because he didn't get enough air to talk or if he liked her breasts could only those say that knew him, no-one knew, the poor nameless guy.

This madness would have likely continued for quite a time if not for the interruption through one Ruby Rose, who had returned from her shopping trip in the town.

She looked… different and that was an understatement, gone were all the black and red in her clothes, changed into white and blue, dozens of crosses and other apparent exorcism tools hung from her arms, legs and neck, a frantic look was on her face.

„Yaaahaannnnng!", she cried desperately as she drove her feet into the ground to act as breaks, burrowing directly into the expensive marble, completely destroying it.

„Huh?", Yang made as she stopped mid-punch and looked towards her panting sister who was leaning on her scythe, rifle, scyfle… whatever, exhausted.

She just had enough time to widen her eyes when she was blasted with the water that had been carried by her sister's high-speed, she had just run over the lake in front of Beacon before she had climbed the cliff where the academy stood on.

The roasters of marshmallows, those included Nora who now was wearing a swimsuit, were washed away down the hallway. Ren was still sitting like before, completely unmoved by the masses of water.

„That's physical impossible!", one sciency, physic guy student shouted against the possibility of water flying like that only to be ignored by both common sense and the universe, it decided what was possible and what not!

A few minutes later Yang had fought her way back through the torrents of water, quite a few fish and even a few Grimm were flapping on the floor, her hair was luckily enough completely untouched and even if one couldn't say that from the rest of her.

„Okay, what's gotten you into a fit?", Yang asked, chocking a Grimm to death with her right hand, her clothes drenched and one could see seaweed hanging from her, only to blink in shock when she saw Ruby's new outfit.

„DoyouknowwhereIputtheRosemaryAmulet?", Ruby asked so fast that her semblance had to be active.

Yang just continued to gape at her, mouth opening and closing with no sound.

„Yang?", Ruby asked tentatively after a few seconds of no response.

When even then nothing came she gasped loudly with dramatically widened eyes.

„Nooo! You have been possessed by the demon of weaponlessyness!", she wailed despairing as she fell on her knees, reaching for the sky.

And as Ruby continued to sob about the loss of her bestest, best sister ever and swearing vengeance on the demon of weaponlessyness Pyrrha grabbed Yang by the shoulder and dragged her expressionless back to the door before pointing at it.

„Hit.", the red-head commanded.

Yang just continued to gape, her mind broken by the fact that Ruby had chosen to wear something different than her favorite color, it was impossible for her comprehend.

* * *

„Why is there so much water?!", Blake cried as she was balancing on the chandelier that was hanging over the hall where Ozpin had given his speech just a few months ago, the water nearly reaching her and just a few centimeters between her and the Grimm-fish that was slowly circling her. Was that the punishment for eating so much tuna? Blake whimpered as another wave flowed over the tip of the chandelier and wetting her shoes, she just knew that the fishes in the newly made lake found amusement in her suffering.

* * *

„*Ugh* Disgusting, slimy fishes!", Weiss, like all the time, ranted as she swept away any and all fishes as well as Grimm with her weapon Myrtenaster, most of the students also ran as far away from her as possible as they really didn't want to deal with a frustrated and apparently pretty angry Weiss Schnee.

This was likely because she had been ditched by her other two teammates as well but who could really know that by her?

„Where did they even come from?!", she screamed as she beat another Grimm into submission before puffing it into fine black dust.

She now just wanted back to their room and take a long, hot shower to clean all this grime from her body and maybe lock the door, just to be vindictive.

* * *

Meanwhile in a dark room where only the faintest of light was glowing a pair of eyes, mismatched as one was red and more crystalline than organic while the other was blue, looked over his final piece of masterwork.

„Yes! Finally!", the person laughed crazily, giggling as he looked over his claw like hand completely made from white, blue and green crystals, his other hand was, too, made from crystal, this one red and yellow, even if most of it was still organic.

Holding his arms in the air he slowly stood up, wincing slightly from the unused feeling of crystalline legs moving, before calling out loudly.

„I will show them! Soon I will take over the country and then… the world!"

His voice was raspy and it seemed as if he hadn't used it in a long time before he started to cough.

„*Agh* *Cough* Damn dust.", he heaved before looking around. „Now where was the exit?"

He asked himself before walking blindly in one direction…

*Crash*

…and tripped over a broom face first into one of the buckets lying around.

„Ow.", he said before calling „I'm okay!"

* * *

 **AN: This is something that just popped into my mind and I just had to write it.**

 **I also apologize to those who wanted the next chapter of Boom Bunny Action but sadly I have to fight a writers block in that one, I already have a rough draft by I just can't get it to work, once again I apologize.**

 **Dark3rdEye sign out hoping desperately to get the next chapter down**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer Nummero Uno: I don't own RWBY and only the** _ **plot,**_ **if you can call it that, is owned by me.**

To say that the place called hallway, present before team RWBY's and JNPR's dorm rooms, had become weirder wouldn't really be wrong, steam was flowing through the hall while Yang still tried to process the fact that Ruby was now colored different, Pyrrha commanding her all the while to hit the door that was between her and Jaune Arc, Ruby had begone to inscribe arcane runes into the marble before said door, holding a book under her arms, and Ren was calmly eating his marshmallows.

Apparently in Ruby's mind Jaune Arc was the demon of weaponlessyness, whatever that is, and those runes should repel him before he could possess her too.

Poor Yang, loosing her weapons at such a young age.

A lone tear fell down Ruby's cheek, she would avenge her sisters weapons even if it would cost her life!

The memory of when she realized that the demon of weaponlessyness had started to walk on earth for the first time in billions of years, - she didn't really know when and where he actually came from just that he had to be evil!, came to her mind.

 **Flashback**

„ _Hi Jaune, what are you doing?", she had asked cheerfully an brooding Jaune._

„ _Hi Ruby.", he said, looking up the moment he had heard her. „Just thinking of a way to fight without my weapons."_

 _It was as if the world had gone Negative, you know like those photos, darkness instead of light, the colors oddly different and demonic._

 _Her heart had stopped for a second._

„ _Poor Crocea Mors, he will have to be melted down.", Jaune, no, the demon of weaponlessyness said with a mad giggle. „And then I will melt down all weapons!"_

 _Ruby couldn't understand the rest the demonized blond said, too shocked and scared over the fact that her baby Crescent Rose was in danger!_

 _She just could watch numbly as the possessed Arc, now featuring demonic bat-wings and crooked horns, made his way around a corner and she would have most likely continued to stay still as a statue if not Weiss had come by a few minutes later._

„ _There you are, you dolt!", she said and grabbed her by the hoodie. „We've got a mission! And I won't fail this one just because of you deciding to play statue!"_

 _And with that she was dragged towards the airship-hangar, knowing that she was the only one to stop the advances of the weaponlessyness._

 _Fire burnt in her eyes._

 **Flashback end**

It had felt so unreal but it had to be real, Weiss had been there, she was a painful and annoying anchor of reality. Ruby quickly scribbled this sentence down into a small booklet that she had with her ever since Yang had started making bad puns to write those down that were actually good, this sentence was the first that had ever graced the paper of this booklet.

At the same time a loud banging and crashing could be heard from the door followed by a muffled „I'm okay!" what immediately prompted Pyrrha to reach her Panic Mode: Max.

„YANG! Obliterate the door or it will cut your hair!", she shouted the most ridiculous line ever said, that it was unbelievable shouldn't have to be added.

Said blonde had meanwhile finally processed the changed color palette of Ruby, that meant she shoved the thought as far as possible in the back of her mind where it was locked behind a safe who was hidden behind a picture and from there on it just became ridiculous, who knew Cthulhu could fit into a goldfish bowl?

Reacting more on instinct, her hair was in danger after all, she went all flame.

„DIE DOOOOOORRRR!", she screamed, her punch coming with over mach 20 towards the door.

Only to completely miss as the door had opened in the millisecond before her punch met its wooden frame.

„Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!", came the rather girly, if slightly raspy, scream from inside the room which was now completely in smithereens as a beam of doom and destruction had been released of the fist that had been thrown to punch by the blonde firecracker.

„The demon is free!", Ruby screamed in the background, holding a cross before her. „Go back, demon!"

Said ‚demon' had meanwhile found his way back on his feet, he had tripped again before he had opened the door and the blast had only just so missed him, his hair _did_ smolder though.

„I am Jaune Arc!", he proclaimed dramatically now standing upright with his hands at his sides.

His new look did indeed remind one of a demon, even if it was a very different from the one Ruby had seen in her ‚memories', no wings, the horns were absent, too, but there it began to deviate extremely from the person known as Jaune Arc.

From his right eye spread a crystalline structure like scar, widening as it reached his ear before vanishing behind his hair, the iris itself glowing red while the white of the eye had been replaced with bright purple crystal. Out of his left sleeve grew a crystalline arm with a shoulder spike that was a few centimeters high and ended in a claw like hand made from the same material as the rest of it. From his right sleeve grew a mostly normal arm but through it stretched veins of the crystal-like substance and streaks of this material flowed over his fingers, his palm completely made out of it.

His legs were hidden by his jeans.

All in all he looked quite demonic and imitating if it wasn't for the huge dark bags under his eyes.

„And I demand a bed !", the Jaune bellowed with knowledge of the certainty of completion of this task, man that were a many ‚of's', like the bee knows that beautiful flowers promise nectar of unlimited power! I have no idea were that came from. „Also I haven't slept in over two weeks."

* * *

And into this mess stumbled one Weiss Schnee as she walked around the corner.

Following view revealed itself before the heiress of the crime syndicate parading as a civilized company or was it the other way around? It gets confusing with all the politics and bribes.

Steam was rising from the ground while all over the hallway lay nameless guys and gals, swirls in their eyes, as they were sleeping off the wrestling with water action a few minutes earlier.

But then the weird stuff began, Nora was hanging from the ceiling with a seaweed rope and was swinging back and forth all the while trying to hit Ren with bits of said seaweed.

Said boy meanwhile was catching every last of those seaweed bits, much to the pouting girls dismay, besides him a rather expensive looking laboratory on a table that he… got somewhere, seriously! Where does he keep all this?!

It had even a chart about reasons WHY seaweed was so nutritious and extremely good for anyone with a weird veggie fetish, that was written there, I am serious, this was what had been written on the chart.

He was looking at on of the bits through a pair of glasses, the bit was suspended in a clear liquid that was for something, maybe for preservation?

Then her sight fell onto… something.

Yang was glaring at a door, not the person standing in the door, who looked a bit like Jaune Arc now that she thought about it, or anyone else but extremely intensely at the door as if it had highly offended by coloring her hair then cutting it and using it as a mop, it must have been a truly interesting sight to behold. How did a door even use scissor? And why did she even think about something like that!

Pyrrha meanwhile was dancing a little victory dance in a cheerleader outfit, red pompoms that sparkled in each of her hands. Weiss brain nearly short-circuited at that before explaining it away as part of a bet, Pyrrha _did_ enjoy such things after all.

She completely ignored the man she believed to be Jaune.

The her sight fell onto a girl dressed in blue and white, reminding her of her own outfit if a bit more… saint-like, who was crouching on her knees and scrapping symbols of mystic powers into the marble, how she did it was anyones guess and was that ‚Rabbits Adventures Book 5 The Runes Masters Secret' that she was holding?

She had loved the series!

Especially when it got to book 11 where Lina had to fight against the ruler of the swamp while Sep was trying to lift the curse that laid upon their parents, it had been so emotional!

She even had been Lina in the school play once, even if there had been a big tumult around it, something about it being the story about the four aiders or something like that, couldn't have all that important.

That was when she noticed the small card, hanging out from the book as a bookmark.

* * *

Ruby continued meanwhile the highly concentrated scratching of weird symbols into marble, that was actually of pretty good quality since she had to use her semblance of speed to generate the necessary heat and force to eliminate the bonds of the atoms that hold the structure together.

SHE COULDN'T MAKE ANY MISTAKE!

If she did it right the demon would be unable to even see that there exist an outside world!

But if she failed she would be defenseless and her poor little Crescent Rose would be laid before him.

NO!

Her baby counted on her!

She would complete the array even if it exhausted her into OBLIVION!

„What do you think you're doing with my Unlimited Xtra Rabatt Card for Clothing Super?!"

It was as if she was watching a bullhead, how it flew innocently through the spotless sky, nothing tainting the wonderful construction of holy technology when suddenly the turbines exploded in a shower of red fire, black clouds obscuring the heavens as a storm came into being, thunder and rain rioting, striking the poor flying machine as it sped with more and more speed towards the ground before impacting with it, a mushroom cloud of green demonic fire rising from its grave!

Her pupils dilated to small pinpricks.

„Ah! The cold fallen Angel! You tried to tempt me with your Ice Queen play, hoping to seduce me towards the side of evil! But I have seen through your ruse! No more will you have any say over me!", came suddenly the voice of the demon.

And the world transformed into winter wonderland, where snow bunnies and wolfs lived in harmony, while Santa Clause was abusing the fact that he hadn't to pay any taxes as he wasn't acknowledged to exist, and also that he still had over a few hundred days before he had to deal with children again, those snot-nosed brats, and Weiss was able to properly discipline her poor victims.

* * *

Blake was sure that she was ready to finally strike against the Grimm-Tuna.

Over the last few years, she is talking about mayflies time perception by the way, she had saved the lives of countless students and trained them to be able to fight against the enemy!

And now it was time!

The waves were hitting against the chandelier on which she had made her camp.

Her weapon was ready and her ammunition, too.

She had the pirate hat on, completely breaking the rule of ninja-dom that cast all things of pirates into the pit of hellish fire that was fueled by Amaterasu.

With one last look over the fiendish water she took aim and threw the line of her fishing rod, the cry of one of her students resonated from the walls as he rushed towards the flood of water on his way to sacrifice himself to defeat the delicious Grimm of Tuna!

The fishes sweatdropped at her actions, unbelieving that their ruler, high-king Kuna, would respond to that obvious bait.

So their shock was great and their despair even greater when their king set caution and common sense at nought and consumed the bait with one big bite only to be frozen ten seconds later as a frozen tundra replaced the turbulent sea and snow started to fall.

* * *

 **AN: Well here is chapter two of Madness came to Remnant, please leave your sanity at the entrance before entering, thank you.**

 **It took me mostly so long to write it because the headspace needed for this story is rather... unique, just so you know, if you really want to enjoy the story you have to read the whole thing with an extremely dramatic voice.**

 **Dark3rdEye signing out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer Nummero Secundo: RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and is now twisted by my own imagination into the weird plot before you, have fun.**

* * *

Our newest chapter brings us to the snowy, cold and icy cavern that the hallway had been transformed into.

Only a small place, just a minuscule atom of sanctuary, still provided warmth and peace from the evil ranting of the snow witch.

The snow witch, known as Weiss Schnee to the normal pupils, was standing before the too frozen statues of one Ruby Rose and one demonized Jaune Arc.

Actually that has already been dealt with…

Huh? Really?

Yeah, a few hours ago.

But there isn't anything in the script, goddamnit!

Just deal with it.

Ugh, fine.

Anyways… unknown to the cold hearted bitch… am I allowed to say that?

It's because of those new Youtube…

Yeah, it's fine, just continued with the story, asshole.

I will just ignore that.

Unknown to the cold hearted bitch the two frozen ice statues no longer held the before named persons, indeed they had escaped quiet bravely and were now warming themselves at the victory bonfire that the raging dragon had kindled.

It was fire of destructive victory as it burned away the small pieces, parts and remnants of the devil door forevermore!

The dragon known as Yang, who wasn't actually a dragon, watched with a demented look of insanity and a grin of madness on her face, that would make the Joker seem sane by the way, as she poured her semblance into the fire, it would destroy the doors very existence until not even Yog-Sothoth could even fathom it… having… existed…

I really should look for a good synonym lexicon.

There has to be a good one for exist.

„Do you think Weiss will notice we aren't in there anymore?", Ruby asked with a tilted head and a stick in her hand on which an enormous fish was getting grilled above the burning blazes of fire, it was already charcoaled beyond any saving, it was literally just black coal, and would explode into a firework of ashes the moment it would be observed harder than a picture.

What?

I don't need a good analogy for that.

Ruby had never liked fish, she liked dog foot far more, which was why she had always a whole box of Scooby-Snacks on her besides the uncountable stashes of infinite cookies that transcended time and existence.

She wanted to be a dog-faunus.

Wait, something would clash there in her team, wouldn't it?

With that Ruby turned out the world and vanished into her wonderland where Grimms where happily destroyed by thousand of scythes and the chanting of magical lyres could be heard.

Trying to figure out what exactly could go wrong, she would be a fool to not consider her partners feelings!

„Zzzzz…no… snrk… idea… zzzzz.", Jaune ‚The Ex-Demon' Arc snored, having mastered the art of sleep talking at the age of five to defend himself against his sisters demanding arguments of which they wanted him to mediate.

It also made it possible for him to actually sleep through lessons completely undetected, a skill envied by the large amount of sophomores sitting through the tellings of one Peter Port.

His head was in place of another kind of envy, a place nearly every person on this whole cliff, whole Beacon, wanted to be in.

Between the boobs of the lady Pyrrha, who was cooing over him like a hen that was a mother!

Also may I say that it must be incredible uncomfortable with all that…

when did she take of her armour?

* * *

Blake knew that the frozen wastelands held ancient evils, the sign of sin made from the Grimm Tuna king Kuna was an ever prominent landmark representing this fact.

How should she have known that the gods had declared the tuna a holy creature?

How could she have known that she was sinning with each tuna-sandwich?

But no more, she was a new cat now, a faithful follower of the ways of the flying tuna god!

She woul…

Phhhhsssshhshshshshszzzhzjhhhhzhjbhgjh

With start Blake woke from the near eternal slumber that she had fallen in and tried to move, to jump away from the place that had made her have such a demonic nightmare!

Never would she see eating tuna, the delicious dead fish that only got more aromatic, more delicious, as time went by, as something so blasphemous, so ‚word-synonym-blasphemous' as sinning!

Also a Grimm named Kuna was just silly.

But something was stopping her very ability to move in the three dimensional space of the universe, something cold and something that was definitely far too tight!

In the block of hard water below the temperature of zero and that stood on top the chandelier Blake's eyes gazed outwards.

Just how was she supposed to escape out of this prison of frozen liquid?!

* * *

The sound of act 89, part of the fifty thousand pages long show that was filled with insults against people who were insulting themselves, was now reaching towards the sanctuary of warmth, the place where evil doors were burned, the space in which the white rose looked red to the yellow dragon, the site where the crystalline body of Jaune ‚The Ex-Demon' Arc was worshipped by the red-haired warrior… wait, that didn't come to right.

Let me try again!

…

…

…

The place where Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nicos were making out hardcore and Ruby was trying to finish some obscure ritual with the pages out of her notebook if the way she was hiding her nose in it was any indication.

Huh..?

You know what?

Screw It!

Hey! What are you doing!

This won't be interesting again, we already got the whole cool stuff here, the really cool stuff sadly will start only in a few days, after some other stuff happened, and somewhere completely different.

Really?

Yes!

Now let us rather look at the place where time and space configured into discs of unevenness, interlocking with one another as they moved to the ever existing steps through the fourth dimension, better known as time to some.

Sounds complicated and I hate the fact that we are completely indistinguishable from one another.

Eh, deal with it.

* * *

Ozpin wasn't used to being surprised, he was even less used to being so surprised that apparently the universe itself seemed to have reconfigured itself to make it possible that he would be surprised again.

And it all had to do with the girl standing in front of him, who was also watching him, who was also watched by the third person in the room who seemed to be in BDSM.

Oh, how he wished that existence made sense anymore.

„I suppose the maiden is unnecessary then?", he asked calmly, trying to have it that at least his personality would remain a haven of sanity.

Something I find a bit boring, but hey, who am I to argue with fictional beings, not like I can make him change his mind.

„.", the figure said and apparently that was understandable to him.

…

How…?

„I see", Ozpin nodded to himself, indeed he had seen the power of this new ‚weapon' himself.

It was clearly far too overpowered and made this whole fight against darkness practically the same as giving bonbons to small children, an act that was extremely difficult as no sane parent would let a stranger give candy to their children.

Honestly!

Just because the weapon was powerful didn't mean it was easy to aim with it!

„And you are sure…?", he asked the female who was staring at the other female.

„.", the girl said and vanished into the stream that was time and existences in the multiverse! only to appear five seconds later with jar full of cookies.

„Good to know.", Ozpin said with a bright smile and turned to the monitor with which he was able to watch everything any camera recorded, why, he got it for a steal!

He ignored the glare he got from the other female.

End of Act Something Something of Something Everything

 **AN: Finally! I am really sorry for the long wait, had to deal with school, jobs and as a positive note I have finally started my own original novel.**

 **Its sadly still a long way before I will be able to release it but I look forward to it.**

 **Also next Monday I have exams, so yeah.**

 **No idea when I will continue with Boom Bunny Action however, maybe I will rewrite it. :D**

 **About this chapter: Its short and after that we will finally go into the outside-world. Poor Remnant.  
**

 **I had the beginning for a loooong time by the way.**

 **Its also a bit too sane for my tastes, but not everything can be written like… is there actually something equivalent to it? I would really like to know.  
**

 **Can someone guess who the mysterious female is?**

 **Dark3rdEye pondering over his writing style says bye**


End file.
